Teacher?
by Puss in Fict
Summary: "Kakek Makarov meminta kita untuk menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak." jelas Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

Teacher?

Rated: K

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC..eh OOOT(Over Out Of Character) malah

Don't Like Don' Read.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Zeref bangun dari tidur panjangnya eh.. tidurnya itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayou Zeref-kun."ujar Mavis pelan.

"Hmm.." gumam Zeref sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan baru Zeref sadari kalau Mavis itu sudah berada di kamarnya. "HUWAA… KENAPA KAMU ADA DISINI?." teriak Zeref plus nada kayak cewek.

Mavis yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutup telinga karena tuli dadakan "Jangan teriak seperti itu, kamu membangunkan kucing tetangga yang lagi mengerami telur nya tau(?)."

"Lalu mau apa kamu kemari?." tanya Zeref to the point.

"Untuk ini." Mavis menyerahkan surat.

Zeref menerima surat itu "Dari kakek Makarov? Apa isinya?." tanya Zeref

"Entahlah..mungkin kakek Makarov ingin mengajakmu ke hotel bintang berapa pun itu dan…dan…"

"UAPAAA?." teriak Zeref syok.

Mavis hanya bisa menutup telinga lagi 'Lama-lama aku budek permanen ini' batin Mavis. "Kenapa tak kau buka saja dulu." kata Mavis sambil mengorek lubang telinganya.

Zeref pun membuka surat itu, dan seketika suasana jadi tegang dan sunyi, sampai suara detak jantung-pun ikut terdengar. Mavis diam sambil memperhatikan Zeref. Zeref membuka surat itu dengan slow motion. (author: lebay ih Zeref)

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

TESS..

Peluh Zeref mengalir melewati pipi-nya, tangannya gemetar, mataya melotot, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sodara-sodara, akankah hal yang di katakan Mavis tadi menjadi kenyata—DUAGH *author di lempar sanda*l.

Akhirnya surat itu terbuka, dengan kecepatan kilat Zeref membaca isi surat itu. Dan alhasil Zeref cengo banget, mulutnya ternganga nyampe lalat bisa masuk kali, Mavis hanya tetap diam.

1 detik

"Apa isinya?." tanya Mavis.

2 detik

"Zeref-kun?." Mavis melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Zeref yang lagi cengo.

3 detik

Zeref masih aja cengo.

4 detik

Gak ada yang berubah dari Zeref.

5 detik

"ZEREF-KUN..JANGAN KACANGIN AKU!" DUAGH..Mavis ngelempar TV 2 pintu(?) ke Zeref dan seketika Zeref-pun mati *plak* maksudku..tepar dengan mulut berbusa(?).

"uh..umm..aduh badanku" akhirnya Zeref bangun juga dari teparnya "apa tadi itu mimpi ya..?"

"Zeref-kun?." panggil Mavis.

Zeref menatap Mavis dan dengan slow motion menatap surat yang digenggam-nya "WHAT?." akhirnya kamar tidur yang tadinya sepi itu berhasil jadi berisik karena teriakan lebay dari Zeref. Burung yang bertengger di atap rumah-pun sampai berterbangan, dan para burung-pun bersumpah(?) agar tidak lagi nangkring di atap rumahnya Zeref.

"Zeref -kun bisa tidak kamu tidak bersikap kayak anak kecil gitu." ujar Mavis yang lagi-lagi menutup telinganya.

"Gimana bisa kita jadi guru? Di taman kanak-kanak lagi?" keluh Zeref yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini(?).

"Eh..? jadi guru?." tanya Mavis bingung.

"Kakek Makarov meminta kita untuk menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak." jelas Zeref.

Mavis cengo "Yey..jadi guru, jadi guru." teriak Mavis girang.

"hah?" Zeref cengo karena tidak menyangka bahwa respon Mavis berbeda 180o dari responnya yang sangat lebay itu (author: ternyata Zeref nyadar juga klo dia lebay *death glare dari Zeref)

"Kenapa Zeref-kun? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" kata Mavis tanpa beban

"Gak kebayang dalam hidup gue yang perfect dan wajah gue yang ganteng gini jadi guru buat anak kecil. Gue gak suka ama anak kecil." ujar Zeref dengan kata-kata narsis di dalamnya.

Mavis cuma bisa sweatdrop di tempat karena kenarsisan Zeref yang gak nanggung-nanggung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya Zeref dan Mavis menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Zeref masih ngedumel dalam hati gak abis pikir dirinya harus jadi guru buat anak kecil.

"Ngapain juga ngajar anak kecil?" batinnya "Tapi gak apa-apa deh, yang penting sama Mavis" pikirnya nista. Zeref malah senyam-senyum aja, yang tadinya kesel sekarang jadi seneng. (author: dasar gila *death glare dari Zeref)

Akhirnya setelah jalan cukup dekat (baca: jauh) sampailah mereka di taman kanak-kanak itu. Gedung yang terlihat cukup besar dan di atas-nya tertulis 'Fairy Tail'.

"Yo..akhirnya kalian datang juga"

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Mavis clingak clinguk. "Zeref-kun dengar tidak?"

Zeref celingukan "Ya. Aku juga mendengarnya"

"WOI…AKU DISINI…!"

"Tuh kan ada suara, tapi ga ada orang-nya. Aku takut Zeref-kun" kata Mavis sambil meluk Zeref.

"Tenang abang Zeref ada disini" kata Zeref sambil senyam-senyum senang di peluk Mavis.

"HEY..DISINI..!DIBAWAH SINI!." kata suara itu frustasi.

"Ah…kakek Makarov!." Mavis terkejut dan dengan sengaja atau tidak Mavis mendorong Zeref ..dan BYUUR… lho? Kok BYUUR? ahahaha ternyata Zeref kecemplung di got dengan tidak elitnya *author ketawa sampai guling-guling *.

Mavis yang menyadari keadaan Zeref hanya ikut ketawa sama author.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya meraka sampai juga di depan kelas, setelah nungguin Zeref yang harus mandi dulu karena kecemplung got.

"Kamu lama banget Zeref-kun" kata Mavis malas karena harus nungguin Zeref yang mandi plus harus dengerin Zeref yang karaokean di kamar mandi.

"Karena siapa aku kecemplung got" balas Zeref.

"Kenapa ngomong gitu, itu kan bukan salah ku" balas Mavis ga mau di salahkan.

"Tapi kan kamu yang dorong aku sampai aku kecemplung got..err..dengan tidak elit pula." kata Zeref malu untuk mengakui bahwa keadaan-nya waktu itu benar-benar tidak elit.

"Aku kan cuma di suruh author." balas Mavis polos.

Author yang mendengar itu langsung lari seribu langkah,karena Zeref dah menegeluarkan hawa Black Magic-nya.

_**To be continue..**_

**Nyahaha pendek banget ya -.-**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya taichou akan bikin yg lebih panjang lagi XD  
Oia..taichou tunggu review dari senpai-senpai =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya taichou ngapdet juga chap 2 nya *terharu*  
maaf telat, ini karena waktu pulsa modem taichou sekarat, taichou malah download anime segudang(?) jadinya pas mau ngapdet, pulsa modem taichou tewas di tempat dengan tragis(?)  
ah..sudahlah nanti taichou malah jadi curhat (readers: emang dah curhat dari tadi kalek)**

**ok..akhir kata met baca.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

BRAAK..

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" teriak Mavis sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, disusul Zeref dan Makarov.

Siing~~

Nuansa kelas itu kayak di kuburan, sepi banget. Latar belakang ruang kelas itu tampak seperti di gurun pasir dengan bermacam-macam tumbuhan gaje yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Jadi ini guru baru kalian Zeref-sensei dan Mavis-sensei yang akan mengajar kalian seumur hidup(?)" kata Makarov memecah keheningan.

"Hanya 2 MINGGU." Zeref membenarkan dan memberi penekanan pada kata 2 minggu. 'gila aja seumur hidup, mending aku mati diinjek acnologia' batin Zeref horor.

"Jadi bersenang-senaglah dengan guru baru kalian." kata Makarov kemudian pergi dari kelas nista itu(?)

"Baik anak-anak kita akan memulai pelajaran." kata Mavis ceria.

Dan di mulailah pelajaran khas anak TK.

(10+5)+5=….

"Nah..anak-anak ada yang bisa ngerjain soal ini?." tanya Zeref dan hanya mendapatkan kesunyian dari kelas itu. 'Ya ampun ini bocah-bocah pada bikin gue gregetan aja.' batin Zeref yang udah kebayang pengen giles itu anak-anak.

"Aw..Natsu kau!" teraik salah satu murid, yang bernama Gray.

"Hahahaha kena." teriak Natsu girang karena salah 1 jebakannya sukses.

Zeref memperhatikan kedua bocah itu 'Sabar Zeref, abaikan saja mereka.' batin Zeref menenangkan diri. "Jadi begini anak-anak cara menghitungnya dengan mendahulukan angka yang ada di dalam kurung." jelas Zeref.

"Akan ku balas kau Natsu." kata Gray geram.

"Jadi hasilnya adalah 10+5=15." jelas Zeref lanjut terus.

"O ya..apa kau bias." ejek Natsu.

"Setelah ketemu, hasilnya kita jumlahkan dengan angka yang ada di luar kurung." Zeref masih lanjut menjelaskan, tanpa belok kanan kiri(?)

"Sialan kau Natsu! Hiaat.." BUAGH..Gray memukul Natsu.

BUAGH..Natsu membalas pukulan Gray.

"Jadi hasil yang tadi ,15 di tambah dengan 5 dan hasilnya– "

DUAGH…BAG..BUG…PRANG…MEOW(?)

"Hey..kalian bisa diam tidak!" kata seorang anak berambut merah dan dikepang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Erza. "Kalian berisik tau dan bla…bla..bla.." omel Erza pada dua couple yaoi yang sedang bercin – *plak*

"DIAM!" teriak Zeref membahana sampai radius 100km. Semua anak-anak langsung nutup telinganya biar tidak budek dadakan karena denger suara(teriakan) Zeref. Dan Mavis mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. (readers: lho? Jadi dari tadi Mavis tidur?)

Sontak Gray dan Natsu menghentikan aksi mereka yang udah guling-guling di lantai kelas.

"Sekarang kalian berdua lari lima kali keliling lapangan." suruh Zeref ga peduli bahwa mereka itu baru TK.

"Tapi diluar panas sensei" melas Gray.

"Dan juga satu putaran aja udah jauh banget, ini lima putaran." melas Natsu.

"Zeref jangan kejam pada mereka." Mavis angkat bicara setelah ngelap ilernya karena baru bangun tidur.

"Biarin,mereka juga dah mengganggu pelajaran ku." kata Zeref ga mau kalah ama anak TK ingusan *deathglare dari GrayNat*.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu hukumannya." Mavis membela.

"Biarin." kata Zeref berkepala batu kali, batu bata, batu bara(?) *lho? (baca:keras kepala)

"Sensei ~" panggil Gray dan Natsu. Zeref dan Mavis menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kami minta maaf dan tolong jangan hukum kami~" kata Gray dan Natsu dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Uh.." Zeref memalingkan muka takut terkena jurus mereka .

"Sensei ~" kata Gray dan Natsu dengan tangan di katupkan kayak lagi berdoa dan disudut mata mereka terdapat air mata yang siap terjun bebas tanpa parasut(?).

"Uh…baiklah." kata Zeref ngalah "Tapi jangan ulangin lagi ya?"

"Baik sensei~" kata Gray dan Natsu kompak, sambil balik ke bangku mereka dengan sumringan (backsound: we are the champion).

Zeref dan Mavis kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

"Ternyata hebat juga ya obat tetes mata mbok darmi(?) ini." bisik Natsu pada Gray.

"Bener, sensei aja langsung luluh." balas Gray masih berbisik.

Zeref yang mendengar mereka bisik-bisik dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan(kencang) langsung naik darah "Lari 5 kali keliling lapangan sekarang!" perintah Zeref tanpa babibu.

Gray dan Natsu syok dan kemudian lari keluar kelas karena melihat guru mereka dah kayak setan pingin kawin(?)

"Kamu berlebihan Zeref-kun." ujar Mavis. Zeref hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah..sekarang gantian kamu yang mengajar." ujar Zeref.

Mavis mengangguk.

**To be continue…**

**Mavis: hah? Tapi Mavis kan belum mengajar *protes**

**Author: chap 3 deh**

**Mavis: lama, maunya sekarang. Lanjutin lagi! *teriak pake toa**

**Author: di chap 3 aja! *teriak pake toa juga, nyolong dari masjid**

**Mavis: tapi di chap 1 katanya mau bikin yang lebih panjang, ini malah pendek banget! *teriak-teriak(masih pake toa)**

**Author: iya kah, dah lupa tuh..DUAGH *dilempar toa sama Mavis**

**Zeref: hoy! Berisik! Aku lagi dinginin kepala nih!**

**Author: ngapain dinginin kepala? *megang kepala yang kena timpukan**

**Zeref: gara-gara author kurang kerjaan bikin nih fanfict dan buat aku jadi guru TK, yang bikin aku yang ganteng dan tampan dunia akhirat(?) ini jadi pusing hadapin bocah-bocah ingusan kayak mereka!**

**Author: *sweatdrop***

* * *

**_Review_  
**

**_rina  
hahaha taichou bangga lho bikin Zeref masuk got *death glare dari Zeref  
_****_dan..makasih dah mau baca XD  
_**

**_Near1001  
semoga ya~  
tapi di fanfict ini malah Zeref yang bakal kewalahan hadapin bocah-bocah lho~  
ufufufufufu *smile evil_**

**_bjtatihowo  
status yang mana? =w=_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:masih sama. OOC, gaje dan typo berhamburan**

**Enjoy~**

"Sudahlah..sekarang gantian kamu yang mengajar." ujar Zeref.

Mavis mengangguk "Sekarang kita ke pelajaran umum." ujar Mavis semangat "Ada yang tau siapa yang menciptakan _Microsoft Office_?" tanya Mavis.

Erza mengacungkan jarinya.

Mavis melihat buku absen "Ya..Erza, apa jawabannya?"

"Bill Gates." jawab Erza "a.k.a tagihan pagar." tambah Erza.

"Bagus." kata Mavis.

"Soal kedua. Anime apa yang disukai author?" murid-murid cuma bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Ngapain ngasih soal kayak gitu?" ujar Zeref bingung karena soal yang di berikan Mavis ga elit banget buat anak TK.

"Disuruh author." balas Mavis.

"Dasar author kerjaanya nyuruh muluk." ujar Zeref sambil melirik keluar jendela.

"Biarin." balas author dari jendela kelas.

"Aku tau." kata Mirajane "Jawabannya adalah Fairy Tail, kenapa bisa Fairy Tail buktinya adalah karena author bikin fanfict ini yang menandakan bahwa author itu suka Fairy Tail." jelas Mira.

"Wah..pintar." Mavis tepuk tangan disusul anak-anak yang lain.

"Soal ketiga. Apa itu fujoshi?"

'Hah? Apa-apaan itu pertanyaan. Katanya di fanfict ini bebas dari yaoi.' batin Zeref syok.

Erza dan Mira mengangkat tangan bersamaan.

"Em..siapa yang duluan tadi?" Mavis bingung.

"AKU" kata Erza dan Mira lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Heh..aku dulu yang megangkat tangan tadi." kata Mira.

"Enak aja, aku duluan." balas Erza ga mau ngalah.

"Aku!" kata Mira .

"Aku!" balas Erza.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dasar kau kodok racun.

Baru kenal udah main sembur.

Ngomongnya acak adut.

Kau anggap aku anak babi.

Ringtone HP Zeref tiba-tiba berbunyi. Oh My Ghost(?) aib mu terbongkar Zeref. Buru-buru Zeref mengangkat HP-nya.

Kita tinggalkan Zeref, back to Erza dan Mira.

"Ya sudah jawaban kalian tulis saja di papan tulis?" lerai Mavis sambil menyerahkan spidol.

**Erza: Fujoshi adalah cewek-cewek pecinta yaoi (n.b: jangan jadi fujoshi, harem itu!)**

**Mira: cewek kayak author yang suka yaoi(maho)**

"Wao..jawaban kalian benar sekali." ujar Mavis kagum "Bagaimana kalau kalian berlomba tentang ilmu umum?" tantang Mavis.

"Boleh." jawab Erza dan Mira serempak.

"Sip, kita mulai saja." ujar Mavis senang udah kayak ngadu semut(?) saking senangnya sampai lupa bahwa murid nya bukan cuma mereka berdua.

author: Dasar guru ga becus .  
Mavis: Biarin. Jarang-jarang aku ngadu manusia, biasanya kan ane ngadu ayam.  
author: *sweatdrop*

"Soal pertama." ujar Mavis "Apa arti lambang '1 !lv| 9' ini?"

"Hah? Soal macam apa ini?" ujar Mira. Sedangkan Erza sudah mulai menulis jawabannya.

**Mira: !% %$#%^$%^*&%***

**Erza: '1 !lv| 9' kode itu di flip, diputer 180 derajat. Yang di atas jadi di bawah, yang di bawah jadi di atas. Bacaannya adalah 6 kali 1=6. Jawabannya adalah 6**

"Bagus. Erza mendapat 1 poin." kata Mavis "Soal kedua. Berapa 123123x123123=…"

'Busyet. Ini sih bukan level anak TK lag.i' batin semua siswa plus Zeref yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Eh?" Erza dan Mira bingung. Mereka orak orek jawaban di papan tulis.

Selagi dua orang itu lagi ngorak-orek jawabannya. Tiba-tiba Gray dan Natsu yang disuruh lari lima kali keliling lapangan datang, mereka bilang sudah selesai lari dan nyelonong masuk.

"Jadi, berapakah ukuran lima kali keliling lapangan itu?" tanya Mavis.

"Tidak tau. Sensei-kan tidak menyuruh kami menghitungnya." kata Gray.

"Ulangi lagi!" kata Mavis. Dan GrayNat pergi sambil mengutuk Mavis. Ternyata Mavis menikmati persaingan Erza dan Mira.

'Ternyata Mavis lebih sadis dan laknat(?) dari aku.' batin Zeref lagi.

**Mira: 15159273129**

**Erza: nyerah sensei.**

Mavis melihat jawaban di papan tulis "Mira benar, sekarang pointnya 1 sama"

"Fuh..ga sia-sia aku dipaksa belajar ilmu perhutangan(?) jadi hitungan gini sih gampang." ujar Mira bangga.

"Baiklah, soal kedua."

"Ketiga." kata murid-murid yang sedari tadi menonton.

"Oh..iya. baik, soal nomor dua." ralat Mavis yang ternyata…..

"Nomer tiga sensei." ujar murid-murid serempak, dah kayak paduan suara gitu. Mavis fobia nomor tiga kah.

Tet..tot..tot…tet..tit..tit..tot..teeet..

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga.

'Apa-apaan tuh bunyi bel.' batin Mavis dan Zeref.

"Yey!" ujar semua murid senang plus GrayNat yang sudah selesai dengan acara lari maraton mereka. (author: cepet banget).

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok anak-anak." ujar Mavis.

"Iya." dan semua muridpun meninggalkan kelas dan tinggallah Mavis dan Zeref di dalam kelas.

"Hah.." ujar Zeref seraya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu eh nafasnya.

"Kenapa Zeref-kun?" tanya Mavis innocence.

"Anak-anak mengerikan." Ujar Zeref sekarat sambil duduk di pojok kelas dengan aura-aura mistis(?) di sekelilingnya.

"Menurutku mereka semua manis dan pintar kok." Ujar Mavis senang.

Author: *nongol di jendela kelas* hahaha akhirnya gue bikin Zeref sekarat juga *ditampar Zeref*

Zeref: Lo dukung gue gak sih, Author?

Author: Dukung? Emang ada pemilu?

Zeref: *sweatdrop*

Back to Story

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" tanya Makarov yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam kelas.

"Buruk." keluh Zeref yang masih berada di pojokan.

"Menyenangkan." kata Mavis.

Makarov hanya geleng-geleng kepala(author: mau dugem kek? *plak*) mendengar jawaban dari keduanya yang sangat berbeda "Lebih baik kalian sekarang ke gerbang dan menunggu murid yang belum dijemput" ujar Makarov.

"Baik. Ayo Zeref-kun." ajak Mavis

Zeref mau tidak mau mengikuti Mavis. Secara kekasihnya, ralat yayangnya, ralat pacarnya, ralat orang yang dia suka itu. (author: hahaha jadi masih bertepuk sebelah tangan ya *dicekek Zeref*)

Semua anak sudah dijemput, kecuali couple yaoi favori author, Gray dan Natsu *digiles GrayNat*. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk saja menanti datangnya malaikat maut(?) eh orangtua yang menjemput mereka. Zeref dan Mavis sudah berada di dekat mereka. Tampak mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Gray sedang memakan ice cream-nya dan Natsu memakan berbagai jenis cabe-cabean(?), dari yang hijau ampe yang merah, dari yang besar ampe yang kecil, dari yang keriting ampe yang rebondingan(baca:lurus).

"Wah, wah kalian semua sibuk sendiri." ujar Mavis yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hmm.." ujar mereka berdua serempak.

"Kok orangtua kalian belum datang?"

"Hmm.."

"Biasa datang jam berapa?"

"Hmm.."

Mavis sweatdrop aja, daritadi nanya cuma dijawab satu kata doang "hmm".

"Natsu.."ujar seseorang. Tunggu..seseorang? bukan seseorang tapi seekor..ya..SEEKOR NAGA.

"Ayah" jawab Natsu menghampiri naga itu.

"WHAT!" Zeref dan Mavis teriak dengan sangat kompak, layaknya paduan suara.

"Natsu." tiba-tiba ada kucing berwarna biru terbang menghampiri Natsu.

"Happy." Natsu memeluk Happy.

"Hah?" Zeref dan Mavis masih syok.

"Itu hewan peliharaan kamu Natsu." tanya Mavis penasaran.

"Bukan. Dia ADIKKU." jawab Natsu innocence.

"WHAT!" Zeref dan Mavis teriak lagi, kali ini bisa terdengar sampai kutub utara. Coba perhatikan seksama, bapaknya seekor naga, anaknya manusia dan kucing(?). Terus bagaimana wujud ibunya. Mau dilihat dari atas bawah, atas bawah, atas bawah, atas *plak* mereka JAUH BERBEDA.

"Kami permisi." kata naga itu a.k.a ayahnya Natsu. Dan kemudian menghilang dibalik awan.

"Mavis kayaknya gue mau kena serangan jantung nih?" ujar Zeref yang mulai memeluk Mavis. (author: huh.. cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan *ditabok Zeref*)

"Gray." kata seseorang. Kali ini benar-benar seseorang, bukan seekor.

"Ul." balas Gray berlari menuju orang yang dipanggil Ul itu.

"Gray mana bajumu?"tanya Ul melihat Gray yang tanpa bajunya lagi.

"Hah..Celaka." Gray berteriak kaget tersadar bahwa bajunya dah kabur entah kemana.

"Dasar, kamu memang selalu begitu." kata anak berambut putih yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang, pulang tak di antar(?)

"Bukan urusan mu." ujar Gray kesal.

Mavis dan Zeref hanya membatu melihat keluarga aneh itu. Walau masih belum se-extrem keluarganya Natsu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Lyon pada Gray.

"Oh..mereka cuma guru pengganti." jawab Gray.

'Cuma' batin Zeref kesal, aura mistis(?) kembali nempel disekitar Zeref. "Ya..kami CUMA guru pengganti. Ada masalah?" ujar Zeref dengan evil face.

Lyon memperhatikan Zeref dari bawah ke atas, tangannya di taruh di dagu layaknya orang sedang berpikir 'kenapa kucing bisa bertelur(?)'

Zeref juga memperhatikan bocah berambut putih itu.

"JELEK." satu kata dari Lyon khusus buat Zeref tersayang(?)

Seketika Zeref membatu, latar belakang petir menyambar. Kemudian Zeref terkapar dengan mulut berbusa (author: lagi-lagi ga elit *death glare Zeref*)

"Ah..kami permisi." ujar Ul pamit(baca:kabur) karena ga mau di mintai pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Lyon.

"Zeref-kun?" Mavis memegang pundak Zeref dan menggoyangkannya.

"Jelek..aku je..lek.." ujar Zeref terbata. Nyawa Zeref terbang ke alam baka. 'Nyaa..ke alam baka~', begitulah kira-kira bunyinya(?)

"Ayolah Zeref-kun, sadar." kali ini Mavis menampar pipi Zeref.

"Hiks" Zeref malah nangis bombay.

"Zeref-kun? Kenapa nangis?"

"Sakit..hiks.." kata Zeref terisak.

"Ah..maaf." refleks Mavis melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Zeref, otomatis Zeref yang tadi duduk, jatuh tertidur dengan kepala yang membentur tanah,dan lagi-lagi dengan tidak elit.

Author: nyahahaha senang aku bikin Zeref kayak gitu.

Zeref: *bangun dari kuburnya(?)* Ku bunuh kau author baka! *ngeluarin hawa black magic*

Author: lari! *kabur*

Zeref: Tunggu kau author *ngejar author*

Mavis hanya diam melihat kejar-kejaran Zeref dengan author ala anjing dan kucing.

"Sudahlah..kalian segera pulang dan istirahat. Besok kalian akan mengajar lagi kan." ujar Makarov.

"Aku ga mau jadi guru! Aku ga mau ngajar lagi besok!" teriak Zeref pakai toa karena berada jauh dari TK.

Mavis yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum 'Hebat. Zeref-kun bisa dengar padahal dari jarak yang jauh begitu.'

Dan itulah perjuangan Zeref dan Mavis menjadi seorang guru di TK, dan lagi itu baru 1 hari, bagaiman kalau 2 minggu ufufufufu *smile evil*

Zeref merinding. Mavis bersorak girang.

**Author: Wahahahaha akhirnya selesai. Di fict ini Zeref benar-benar aku buat tidak elit *bangga***

**Zeref: sring..*ngeluarin katana, siap nyembelih author***

**Author: huwaa..*lari ke belakangnya Mavis* pokoknya terimakasih dah mau baca. Arigatou~**

* * *

**_Review_  
**

**_bjtatihowo__  
_**_ow..iya, hahaha maklum taichou newbie XD_  
_terimakasih~_

**_Oceana Queen_**  
iya kasian ya mereka, Zeref tak punya perasaan kok *digampar Zeref

**Near1001**  
taichou dah duga pasti banyak typo-nya, padahal dah taichou ikat kuat biar typo-typo ga kabur(?) tapi apa daya typo-typo itu berhasil kabur dan keluyuran di fic ini (malah nyalahin typo -.-)

_nyaa~ untuk reviewnya terimakasih, jangan bosen-bosennya merepiu ya dan jangan sungkan kasih tau taichou klo banyak typo yang keluyuran(?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen..ga bisa ngupdate kilat..**

**Warning:masih sama. OOC, gaje dan typo berhamburan**

**Enjoy~**

"Hari yang cerah ya..Zeref-kun?" kata Mavis sumringan "aku tidak menyangka kakek Makarov mengadakan study tour, karena ini hari terakhir kita mengajar bocah-bocah manis itu" ujar Mavis.

"Uh.." lenguh Zeref

"Ada apa Zeref-kun?" tanya Mavis yang melihat keadaan Zeref pagi itu yang sangat-sangat dan sangat jelek *digampar Zeref*

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka jadi guru, sudah 13 hari ini aku ga bisa tidur gara-gara mimpi seram tentang bocah-bocah setan itu!" teriak Zeref.

"Sudahlah Zeref, sehari lagi kita udah ga akan mengajar mereka lagi kok." hibur Mavis.

"Hei baka sensei!" kata suara itu.

Zeref menoleh pada sumber suara "Hah? Siapa yang kamu panggil baka!" teriak Zeref marah.

"Dan siapa yang kamu panggil bocah-bocah setan!" kata suara itu lagi.

"Ya..jelas kamu" Zeref menunjuk orang itu yang ternyata adalah Cana "Dan bocah-bocah yang lainnya!" sekarang Zeref memandang semua bocah-bocah TK yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan ingin memanggang, menggoreng, merebus, menumis, mempepes. (author: enaknya di tumis aja deh,kayak tumis kangkung *death glare dari Zeref*)

Zeref memandang bocah-bocah itu, nyalinya mendadak menciut 'busyet, serem ame tuh bocah-bocah. Tapi tenang Zeref, jangan kalah sama bocah-bocah itu!' batin Zeref.

Cukup lama Zeref dan anak-anak TK itu saling pandang. Tiba-tiba…

"SERANG!" teriak author(?)

"Hyaat…!" teriak semua anak-anak, menyerang Zeref sambil bawa obor dan golok(?)

Zeref syok tiba-tiba di serang "Apa!" teriak Zeref lebay, yang kemudian lari seribu langkah.

Anak-anak mengejar dengan semangat 45(?)

Gray melempari Zeref dengan balok es yang gedenya hampir segede TV dua pintu(?)

Erza melempari Zeref dengan tombak-tombak dan pisau nyolong dari dapur rumahnya(?)

Lucy melempari Zeref dengan bermacam-macam kunci, kunci kamar, kunci lemari, kunci gudang dll.

Cana melempari Zeref dengan kartu-kartu yang dia punya, dari kartu remi sampai kartu Yu-Gi Oh(?)

Dan begitulah Zeref, dilempari dengan bermacam-macam benda.

"Natsu, keluarkan jurus andalan!" ujar Lisanna pada Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk "Igneel..!" teriak Natsu, bahkan toa di masjid-pun kalah keras.

Seketika langit menjadi gelap, petir menyambar dimana-mana, gempa bumi, topan, tanah longsor, ban…STOP…itu terlalu lebay.

Dari balik awan datanglah seekor naga, dan….

GENJROOT…Zeref di injek oleh naga itu(?)

"Bagus…sekarang serang!" teriak Erza, kemudian menyerang Zeref yang sudah gepeng(?) disusul anak-anak yang lain.

.

.

.

JREENG..!

Di Bus menuju pantai, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang di perban oleh Mavis menyerupai mumi(?)

"Itai…" ujar Zeref meringis kesakitan.

"Tahan Zeref, lukamu benar-benar parah nih" kata Mavis sibuk membalut luka-nya Zeref akibat ulah anak-anak TK itu.

"Mana mungkin ga parah kalau habis diinjak naga." ujar Zeref.

"Berhasil…berhasil…HOREE…" nyanyi murid-murid ala Dora The Explore(?)

"Apa yang kalian suka saat kita menyiksa Zeref-sensei?" tanya Lisana ala Dora.

"Aku suka waktu melempari Zeref-sensei dengan balok es." jawab Gray.

"Klo aku waktu nyumpelin mulut Zeref-sensei dengan cabai yang banyak." jawab Natsu.

"Klo aku waktu melempari tombak dan pisau." ujar Erza senang.

Dan bla…bla…bla… celoteh anak-anak itu riang gembira.

'hu..hu…malang-nya diriku, padahal ini hari terakhir aku bersama bocah-bocah itu, tetapi kenapa aku malah jadi mumi seperti ini' batin Zeref meratapi nasibnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zeref?" ujar Makarov tiba-tiba.

"hmmmpp.." ujar Zeref.

"Apa?" tanya Makarov.

"Katanya 'aku baik-baik saja', iya kan Zeref-kun?" ujar Mavis.

"hmmpp..hmp..um." kata Zeref lagi.

Author: hmmmp…hmm..hmmp..aja kamu tuh, bagaimana orang tau kamu ngomong apa?

Zeref: hmmpp..uh..hmmp..mm.. ..uh.!. (bagaimana bisa ngomong kalau aku jadi mumi kayak gini!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pantai entah berantah (author tidak tau namanya dan lokasinya*ditimpuk*).

"Ah…akhirnya sampai." kata Mavis, turun dari bus.

"Yey..yey.." teriak murid-murid TK itu senang dan berdesakan turun dari bus.

"Pelan-pelan." ujar Mavis pada murid-murid TK itu.

Setelah semua murid-murid sudah turun "Baik anak-anak, sekarang kita berbaris dulu." kata Mavis.

"Baik" kata murid-murid nurut kemudian berbaris.

Setelah semua berbaris dengan rapi "Jadi anak-anak, kita akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok putra dan putri, kelompok putri akan bersama Mavis-sensei dan kelompok putra dengan Zeref-sensei." jelas Makarov panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?)

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Makarov pada murid-murid

Laxus mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya.." Makarov mempersilahkan.

"Kenapa kami harus sama mumi?" tanya Laxus diikuti anggukan murid cowok lainnya "Lagian untuk keluar dari bus aja Zeref-sensei tidak sanggup."

"Ah..iya. Zeref-kun!" teriak Mavis, kemudian lari menuju Zeref yang masih berada di bus.

Author: Kasian Zeref terlupakan, semoga amal dan kebaikannya diterima disisi-Nya..Amin..

Zeref: Woi..author! lu piker gue dah mati apa!

Author: Lho? Zeref dah ga jadi mumi lagi? *kaget*

Zeref:*ngeluarin hawa pembunuh* sekarang yang bakal jadi mumi adalah… *evil smile ke author*

Author: Huwaaaa…! (dan author-pun jadi mumi untuk selama-lamanya)

Murid-murid: semoga arwahnya author di terima para readers(?) ..amin..

Readers + Mavis + Makarov : *sweatdrop*

-The End-

Author: *bangkit dari kuburnya(?)* STOP..siapa bilang ini dah The End..LANJUT…LANJUT…camera roll action!

Back to story..

Setelah semua kembali normal dan tidak bakal ada yang jadi mumi lagi(?) kedua kelompok tadi, kelompok cowok dan cewek, berganti pakain mereka menjadi pakaian renang.

BYUUR..

"Wah..airnya segar" ujar Mavis "ayo..anak-anak" ajak Mavis

"Baik" ujar anak-anak cewek, kemudian menyusul gurunya main di air.

Sementara Zeref, sedang dipinggir pantai mengawasi anak-anak cowok yang sedang bermain air. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seorang guru yang sangat manis a.k.a Mavis.

**Zeref POV**

"Mavis.." guman ku, saat aku menyebut namanya aku merasakan kalau saat ini wajahku memerah layaknya kepiting rebus yang kecemplung cat merah(?)

CROOT…

'Bunyi apa itu? Seperti tidak asing lagi' batinku, reflek tanganku mengusap hidungku 'darah?' ya…ini darah, darah mengalir deras dari hidungku.

Seketika pandanganku memudar, kakiku-pun terasa sangat lemas, hingga tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku. Dan…BRUGH…aku terjatuh.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara-suara orang yang tengah memperhatikan-ku

"Kasian anak itu"

"Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Darah dihidung-nya mengalir terus"

"Segera kita kuburkan…"

"Inalillahi.."

"Panggil medis.."

Dan bla bla bla…

"ZEREF-KUN!"aku mendengar teriakan salah satu orang di kerumunan itu.

Aku mengfokuskan pandangan ku pada orang itu, tetapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas "Ah..Mavis." ujarku lirih dan seketika pandanganku menghitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, kurasakan pipiku ditampar berkali-kali.

"Uh…" aku cuma dapat meringis karena sakit.

"Zeref-kun!" teriak orang yang menamparku. Aku kembali menfokuskan penglihatanku dan akhirnya aku mengenali orang itu "Mavis?" ujarku.

"Huwaa…Zeref-kun akhirnya kamu sadar." kata Mavis seraya memelukku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?" tanyaku setelah Mavis melepaskan pelukannya.

"zeref-kun mimisan kemudian pingsan, sekarang Zeref-kun ada diruangan medis." jelas Mavis.

'Oh..iya, aku ingat sekarang, aku mimisan karena melihat Mavis pakai bikini' batinku dan kurasakan wajahku kembali memerah.

"Ada apa Zeref-kun?" tanya-nya.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat. Dan baru aku sadari kalau sekarang Mavis masih menggunakan bikini-nya.

CROOT…

Bunyi itu lagi dan pandanganku gelap lagi, sebelum benar-benar pingsan lagi aku mendengar suara Mavis yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

**To be continued…**

**Hah..taichou ga tau nih kesambet apa, kok bisa-bisanya taichou bikin chap yang gaje bin abal ini.**

**Pengumuman! Tolong review ya…sebab satu review anda sangat berarti untuk Zeref yang saat ini sedang mencari stok darah (apa hubungannya).**

* * *

**Review..**

Oceana Queen  
Abis-nya taichou bingung, siapa yang kira-kira paling pintar diguild dan bisa ngerjain soal dari Mavis atas perintah taichou *plak* jadinya taichou pilih Erza dan Mira, karena waktu kecil mereka pernah berkelahi XD

bjtatihowo  
hahaha iya. Terimakasih dah memberi tahu XD

Guest  
Oia…yang nanya cara update chap baru itu caranya gini ehem..hem..tes..tes..1..2..3..*plak*.. jadi gini akun mu kamu buka, di **publish** mu, kamu klik **manage stories**, trus kamu klik fic yang mau kamu tambahin chap, di **Editing Story **kamu klik**Content/Chapters****. **Selesai deh..tinggal kamu tambahin chapter.

**Dan untuk review yang lain terimakasih, untuk silent readers juga **terimakasih**! Arigatou minna! Aku sayang kalian *hammers***


End file.
